


The House Cup

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: The four house animals are not getting along. What to do? Luckily, the Hogwarts winged boar always seems to have the answer.





	The House Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little bit of fun that poked me relentlessly until I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

The House Cup

Lion, Badger, Eagle, Snake  
All wanted more, each claimed a stake

Lion suggested they brawl to decide  
but the others ignored him till he chose to subside

Badger said to everyone, we all can just share  
They nodded while they laughed at her, "That sounds very fair"

Eagle just wanted a battle of wits  
but the others, on hearing this, had several fits

Snake took what he wanted with stealth for his scout  
then returned it again when the others found out

At a loss, the four animals just couldn't agree  
So was born the House Cup competition decree

You'll all have a chance now, to show off your skill  
Just beware to not foster or encourage ill will

This is meant in good humour, so be a good sport  
Each of you, to your own House you'll report

Each year we'll reshuffle, and recount the score  
The points will start over, said the winged boar

Winning the Cup will be quite a feat  
And that House for the year, viewed as the elite

So it was started, and so it has run  
As we here still continue it now, just for fun

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews receive attentive and grateful replies :)


End file.
